France/CtW Information
CtW objectives *Until the Atomic Era, maintain control of European France, along with French possessions in Africa and Asia. *Conquer more territory in the Middle East than any other faction before the Atomic Era. *Maintain an average consolidated territorial strength level higher than any other faction by the beginning of the Atomic Era. Notes *Initial difficulty: Challenging *Number of capitals: 2 (Paris, Dakar) *Number of armies: 2 *Allies: British Commonwealth, Spain *Diplomatic personality: Neutral, Amicable; (later) Devious, Amicable Occupation of France usually triggers whenever an AI major faction, either Italy, Germany or Britain wages war and occupies France. The biggest problem for France is its political instability. Despite controlling a fair number of imperial possessions and such, the French government is in danger of slipping into chaos, whether instigated by Communist, Nationalist or liberal factions in Europe - which might however be diplomatically exploited by the player. Meanwhile, France is also fighting a war of insurgency in Africa and Asia, particularly in Morocco. The French Espionage campaign basically revolves around these, and can also affect its standing with other nations: for instance, if 4 or more outcomes in the espionage campaign are met, it will push France to either supporting the Soviet Union, the Alliance or possibly the Axis, depending on what the player does. The French espionage campaign is special in that it is less straightforward than any other nation. For instance, attempting to protect the status quo in an African colony may preserve France as a liberal nation, while supporting the anticolonialists may result in France joining the USSR, while violent repression might result in France being forced to side with Italy. The French begin the game with an alliance with Britain, but this alliance might not last. It depends on several factors: *Declarations of war against European nations and China will cause the British to dissolve the alliance. *If France and Spain are aligned to the Soviets, it will also break the alliance with Britain. Although faced with many rivals including their natural ally the British and the ambitious Italians, the threats these factions pose are nothing compared to Germany, which menaces Europe unless it could somehow be cowed, alongside with Japan and potentially China. Should Japan or China's average consolidated territorial strength levels exceed those of France at the beginning of any turn, there may be rebellion in Indochina, unless France can ensure that the area is garrisoned effectively. Also note that the Chinese also have a desire to reunite Qing China, so French Annam is in the crossfire - once the Chinese mainland is consolidated, the Chinese will turn on you, while the Japanese will definitely be attacking Vanuatu if they earn 100 more tribute than you. Similarly, in Africa France faces another problem: North African territories will rebel, depending on how effective the Turks, Iraqis or Iranians can manage themselves. France will have to find some way to reduce their territorial strength so as to ensure that French colonies won't rebel. Equally problematic is French control of Alsace and Lorraine, in the form of French-controlled Strasbourg. France will have to find means of keeping the Germans at bay, for failure to do so may result in rebellion at home, if not war. In short, #Keep control of French territories in Europe at all costs. #Pay attention to home diplomacy - failing an espionage mission can change your political alignment and imperial standing, as well as your friends. #Be wary of Germany, Japan and China and foil their plans at all costs. #Ensure that your economy and average consolidated territorial strength is as maxed out as possible to deter rebellions, whether at home or abroad. Leaders France has four leaders: *Initial leader: Andre Tardieu *Allied occupation: Charles de Gaulle *Fascist occupation: Pierre Laval *Communist occupation: Leon Blum Territories covered Local *Caen *Paris *Bordeaux *Marseilles *Strasbourg Mediterranean and Middle East *Ajjacio *Damascus Africa *Senegal-Niger *Algiers *Tunis *Rabat *Tomboctou *Tamanrasset *Niamey *Abidjan *Cotonou *Libreville *N'djamena *Antinanaviro Central America *Cayenne Southern Asia & Pacific *Vientiane *Annam *Phnom Penh *Pondicherry & Karakal *Tahiti *New Hebrides